justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Samishii Nettaigyo
|artist = ( ) |tvfilm = |year = 1989 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Blue/Gold |gc = Gold/Blue |pictos = 96 |nowc = Samishii |choreo = Natsuko Ferguson |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P2) |from = album }}"淋しい 熱帯魚" ("Samishii Nettaigyo") by ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet of two women. They have thin magenta outlines. P1 P1 has long flowing black hair. She wears a shiny blue long sleeve top, orange long skirt with black fringes on the end, and black open toe heels. She also wears a pair of blue feathery hair accessories on her hear. P2 P2 has black hair tied in a bun, which is supported by a yellow feathery hair band. She wears a shiny yellow short sleeve top, black long skirt with an orange inner skirt, and black strap-on heels. She also wears small circular yellow earrings. Samishii_coach_1@x.png|P1 Samishii_coach_2@x.png|P2 Background The routine appears to be taking place within a hall with two long staircases. There are two fish decorations behind the dancers (P1 has yellow, P2 has blue). Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hands together facing each other. Gold Move 2: Bring both of your hands up slowly. Gold Move 3: Put both of your hands together. Samishii gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Samishii gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Samishii gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Samishii gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Samishii gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Samishii gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * This is the second oldest Japanese song in the Japanese series, being from 1989. ** It is only beaten by UFO, which is from 1977. * "Samishii Nettaigyo" means "Lonely Tropical Fish" in Japanese, which explains the fish in the background. * The dancers have a very realistic appearance, unlike the other coaches of the game. * The routine is based on the official choreography from the music video. * In the menu icon, the coaches’ dresses do not have the shine effect and the fish are not present. * P1's avatar has a blue bow on her head instead of feathery hair accessories. * In certain points of the chorus, a pictogram is incorrectly recycled: it tells P1 to face the left and P2 to face the right, although the coaches are facing the screen. Gallery Game Files Samishii cover generic.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' (淋しい 熱帯魚) Samishii p1 ava.png|P1's avatar on Samishii p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on samishii background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Samishii_jdwii2_menu.jpeg| Samishii Nettaigyo on the menu samishii jdwii2 menu.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' on the menu (translated version) Samishii jdwii2 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others samishii picto error.png|Pictogram error (The pictograms face away from each other while the dancers face the scren) Videos Official Music Video Wink - Sabishii Nettaigyo (1989) - 淋しい熱帯魚 - High Quality Gameplay Samishii Nettaigyo - Just Dance Wii 2 Extractions Samishii Nettaigyo - Just Dance Wii 2 (No GUI) 6ac03b43|Breakdown Mode extraction References Site Navigation it:Samishii Nettaigyo Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U